Hari Guru di Kelas Ciel
by Hananami Hanajima
Summary: Bagaimana caranya Ciel melewati Hari Guru. Dimulai dari Hymne Guru, Terima Kasihku, dan lain lain. Gimana, ya?/Sebastian sensei.../My first fic in this fandom. RnR please.


Moshi moshi...

Ohayo Gozaimasu/Konichiwa/Konbanwa/Oyasuminasai(?)

.

.

.

Saya (mungkin) author baru di fandom Kuroshitsuji*itu juga kalo dianggep

.

.

.

Saya di sini menceritakan tentang imajinasi kecil saya tentang hari guru ala kuroshitsuji*masa'?

.

.

.

Well, langsung saja... Silahkan scroll ke bawah.

.

.

.

Kuroshitsuji punya Toboso Yana

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Guru

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itulah yang sedang dibicarakan sekarang ini.

Tanggal?

Sekarang tanggal 25 November.

Yap! Itu hari guru.

"Terpujilah, wahai engkau ibu bapak guru~"

"Namamu akan selalu hidup dalam sanubariku~"

Lirik demi lirik meleset begitu saja dari bibir bibir para siswa sekolah menengah pertama Kurotatehaya.

Mereka memberikan suprise dengan tiba tiba menyanyi "Hymne Guru" untuk wali kelas mereka saat ia baru masuk.

"S'bagai prasasti t'rima kasihku 'tuk pengabdianmu"

Ciel, remaja berambut biru keabuan itu seakan akan dipaksa menyanyi, bukannya menyanyi tulus dari hati.

Setelah nyanyian selesai, mereka langsung bergerombol di sekeliling wali kelas mereka.

"Ini surat dari kami! Selamat hari guru, _sensei_!"

"Selamat hari guru, _sensei_! Baca surat dariku, ya!"

"Ini... dariku, _sensei_..."

Banyak yang memberi surat kepada wali kelas mereka. Ada yang antusias, lebay, malu malu, yah... banyaklah...

Sementara remaja berambut biru keabuan itu hanya diam menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil menyenderkan tubuh ke dinding di pojok kelas.

"Ciel, kau tak memberi suratmu?" tanya remaja berambut hitam dengan plester di tulang hidungnya.

"Apa gunanya?" tanyanya datar.

"Sekarang 'kan hari guru" ngototnya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, ya..." dia malah tak bisa jawab sendiri.

"Teman teman, waktunya kotak jumbo!" teriak ketua kelas.

Semua murid langsung berbaris di sepanjang samping kanan kiri meja banjar tengah.

"Ayo, Ciel!" entah dari mana ia muncul, anak perempuan berambut pirang yang selalu diikat dua itu menarik tangan Ciel memasuki barisan.

"Hh..." hanya helaan nafas berat yang menjawab perkataan anak perempuan itu.

Masing masing di banjar kiri dan kanan ada 4 murid yang menggunakan pianika, menekan tuts dengan not angka "Terima Kasihku".

Murid murid yang tadi berbaris langsung melantunkan liriknya dengan volume suara kecil tapi belum tepat dibilang sayup sayup.

 _"Hh... lagi?"_ batin Ciel malas.

Di tengah ujung sana, Sang ketua kelas berjalan sambil membawa kado yang lumayan besar.

"Ini adalah kado dari kami semua. Ini adalah wujud dari rasa terima kasih kami..."

 _"Pidato yang terkesan dibuat buat. Kalau tak niat, ya sudah"_ batin Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih..." Sang wali kelas menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Boleh kubuka sekarang?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, tunggu lagunya habis, ya..." kata Sang ketua kelas.

Sang wali kelas tersenyum lalu memperhatikan setiap wajah murid muridnya.

Semua seperti terkesan senang...

Tapi...

Ada satu anak yang berbeda.

Wajahnya terkesan sebal. Bahkan dia tak tersenyum sedikitpun.

 _"Anak itu lagi... Apa sih, yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum?"_ batin Sang wali kelas memijat pelipisnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ciel Phantomhive?

Anak yang selalu datar wajahnya.

Sangat langka baginya untuk berekspresi.

Bahkan ada yang sampai taruhan bisa membuat Ciel tersenyum, bahkan tertawa terbahak bahak.

Tapi hasilnya sudah pasti...

Nihil.

Mungkin berlebihan, tapi itu adanya.

"Terima kasihku... Guruku~" baris terakhir dari lirik nyanyian tersebut sudah sukses diperdengarkan.

PROK

PROK

PROK

Tepukan tangan langsung bergema di seluruh sudut ruangan. Bahkan sampai bocor keluar.

"Sekarang kubuka, ya?" tanyanya.

"Silahkan!" jawab beberapa murid.

Jemari lentik Sang wali kelas mulai merobek kertas kado dengan hati hati. Sampai pada akhirnya benda yang dimaksud terlihat.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka 'kan, _sensei_?" tanya beberapa murid.

"Bagus sekali. Terima kasih, murid muridku" katanya menebar senyum ke seluruh penjuru arah.

Dia mendapat satu set ATS guru dengan theme "Hitam bergaris tipis Perak". Pullpen 4 warna (hitam, biru, merah, hijau), ballpoint, Tip-X kering, Tip-X basah, pensil, pensil mekanik, penghapus, penghapus mesin, rautan, rautan putar, tempat isolasi, penggaris berbagai jenis (penggaris lurus, segitiga, busur), jangka, buku panjang 6 cm x 25 cm (seperti buku agenda), tempat ATS, spidol papan putih 4 warna (hitam, biru, hijau, merah) dan berbagai jenis ukuran (besar, kecil, sedang, latin), dan penghapus papan tulis. Masing masing item berjumlah 3 kecuali tempat isolasi dan rautan putarnya.

"Pantas kotak ini besar, ya..." tanggapnya lagi.

KRIIIING

KRIIIING

KRIIIING

"Hah? Bel keluar?" tanya salah satu murid.

"Ya. Kalian ke aula" kata Guru Religi yang tiba tiba ada di depan pintu.

"Kami duluan, ya, Grey _sensei_ , Sebastian _sensei_ " para murid langsung berhamburan keluar.

"Oh, betapa enaknya dikau yang diberikan hadiah karena dikau wali kelas. Daku yang tak terpilih menjadi wali kelas hanya bisa menggigit jariku" kata Grey dengan intonasi yang aneh. "Bagaimana, Guru Sastra?"

"Terlalu dibuat buat" tanggap Sang wali kelas yang juga Guru Sastra tersebut, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Dapat apa? Oh?! Enaknya..." katanya dengan intonasi normalnya.

"Sungguh membantu bukan?" katanya mengemasi kado tersebut.

"Grey, Sebastian, cepat ke aula!" kata seseorang tegas sambil berlalu.

"Baik, William! Ayo, Sebastian!"

"Baik"

.

.

.

Di Aula

"Kami para guru..."

"Lagi lagi pidato!" geram Ciel pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Aku juga bosan pidato terus" kata teman disebelahnya yang tak sengaja mendengarnya.

"Tak usah menyahut, Alois!" kesal Ciel.

"Jahatnya dikau" katanya memasang ekspresi (T-T).

"Terserahlah!" sebalnya.

.

.

.

"Waaaahaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai!" senang Alois.

"Akhirnya..." kata Ciel datar.

"Katanya bocah Phantomhive itu tidak memberikan surat kepada wali kelasnya hari ini"

Ciel membulatkan matanya.

"Benar, benar! Padahal wali kelasnya 'kan, guru favorit idaman semua murid!"

"Payah, ya, anak itu!"

Gosip tentang dirinya jelas jelas menancap di telinganya. Ia mempererat pelukannya terhadap buku tulis yang sedari tadi ia dekap di dadanya. Saat di suruh ke aula, dia langsung mengeluarkannya dari tas.

 _"Sebastian sensei..."_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Ia sekarang sedang menyender di dinding lorong. Ia gelisah. Sepertinya ia menunggu orang.

 _"Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan ya?"_ batinnya. _"Menyapanya, tersenyum, memberikannya lalu kabur? Tidak, tidak! Pura pura terjatuh dan sengaja menampakkannya? Tidak, tidak! Bodoh! Pura pura memberinya buku sastra yang sudah diselipkan itu? Mungkin bisa jadi. Aku juga membawanya 'kan?"_ batinnya.

Dia merogoh tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana mana. Alasannya, di dalam tas kecil itu ada obat pribadinya, _inhaler_.

Ia mendapatkan bukunya. Buku berjudul "Keindahan Sastra" sudah ada di genggamannya.

Ia mengambil sesuatu yang diselipkannya di buku tulisnya dan memindahkannya ke dalam buku sastra itu.

 _"Baiklah! Aku harus bersikap senormal mungkin!"_ katanya dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan matanya, sementara tangan kirinya mendekap buku sastra itu di dadanya.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ahh!" Ciel sedikit terlonjak, menjauh dari sumber suara. "Ah? Sebastian _sensei_? Ja... jangan tiba tiba ada dibelakangku begitu dong!" protes Ciel.

"Hehehe... maaf..." katanya menggaruk garuk kepala belakangnya.

"Anu... aku..." belum selesai kata katanya tiba tiba dipotong.

"Waaah! Itu Si Bocah Phantomhive! Mau apa dia berdua dengan Michaelis _sensei_ , ya? Apa kau mau memberinya surat?" tanya atau lebih tepat ejekan temannya langsung membuat telinga Ciel panas.

"Apa maumu, pisau karat! Cita cita jadi pelempar pisau yang seenaknya memberi julukan Dagger untuk dirinya sendiri!" balas Ciel emosi.

"Apa?!" remaja pirang itu hanya bisa melotot.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian jangan berantem" lerai Sang Guru lembut.

"Awas kau nanti, Phantomhive!" katanya dengan nada mengejek pada kalimat "Phantomhive".

Baru saja Ciel akan menyauti, tapi telapak tangan Sang Guru mencegahnya. "Sudahlah" katanya.

Ciel hanya menunduk.

"Oh, ya. Tadi kau mau bilang apa?" tagih Sebastian.

"Oh, ya!" Ciel teringat. "Anu... ini..." ia menghadap ke arah Sebastian lalu membungkuk sambil menyerahkan buku yang sedari tadi didekapnya. "Ini untukmu. Kumohon terimalah" katanya susah payah.

"Ah? Tapi, aku sudah punya..."

.

.

.

Pong...

.

.

.

 _"Celaka"_ batin Ciel.

"Um... Ciel?" tanya Sebastian sedikit khawatir.

"Ah! Tapi, sensei! Kumohon kau menerimanya!" kata Ciel masih bersikeras. _"Kalau tak ada isinya, aku juga tidak akan memaksamu, sensei!"_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Sebastian mengelus dagunya berpikir. "Kau tunggu sini" katanya pergi entah kemana.

Setelah dirasa aman "Argh!" Ciel berteriak frustasi.

Ia langsung jongkok sambil meremas kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara bukunya dijepitnya di antara perut dan paha.

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ciel?! Kau salah memilih buku!"_ teriaknya frustasi dalam hati.

"Um, Ciel? Sedang apa kau?" tanya kakak kelasnya, Soma.

"Frustasi? Depresi?" tanya Alois.

"Kalian!" baru saja Ciel akan berdiri, buku sastra itu terjatuh dan memperlihatkan sebagian dari tujuan sebenarnya Ciel memberikan buku ini pada Sebastian.

"Hm? Surat?" tanya Soma.

 _"Gawat!"_ batinnya. Dia langsung menyambar buki serta isinya itu lalu mendekapnya ke dada dengan kedua tangannya.

"He? Surat untuk siapa?" goda Alois.

"Ti... tinggalkan aku!" teriak Ciel dengan wajah merona.

"Semoga Sebastian _sensei_ menerimanya, ya..." kata Alois sambil berdadah ria.

.

.

Deg

.

.

Darimana dia tau surat itu ditujukan untuk Sebastian _sensei_?

"Alo..." baru saja akan bertanya, Alois dan Soma menghilang dari tatapannya.

"..is... Bagus. Dia akan menyebarkannya" katanya melanjutkan perkataannya.

Alois memang dikenal dengan " _Gossip King_ ". Rajanya Gosip diantara laki laki. Aneh dan sangat menyebalkan.

"Ciel Phantomhive" panggil Sebastian.

"Ya?" kaget Ciel.

"Ini" Sebastian menyodorkan buku sastra yang sama persis seperti buku yang ada di dekapan Ciel.

"Eh?"

"Kau sangat ingin aku menerima pemberianmu. Ada dua buku dengan judul sama di mejaku akan percuma. Jadi, kita tukeran buku saja, oke" jelasnya.

"Ba... baik" jawab Ciel dengan wajahnya yang memerah dengan jelas.

Mereka bertukaran buku dengan judul yang sama.

"Hahaha... wajahmu seperti bunga daisy merah" canda Sebastian.

"Be... begitu 'kah?" tanya Ciel spontan dengan wajah tambah memerah.

"Aku tak sabar membaca isinya" gumam Sebastian tersenyum memperhatikan sampul buku.

"A... aku permisi..." Ciel berlari kecil menjauhi Sebastian.

.

.

.

Ciel sedang merenung di dalam kelasnya menatapi buku yang ia pegang.

Sehabis ini masih ada kelas sejam. Mungkin digunakan oleh wali kelas untuk berbincang bincang dengan muridnya. Tinggal menunggu bel masuk dan semua itu terbukti.

 _"Aku tak sabar membaca isinya"_

Kata kata Guru Sastra itu sedikit janggal di telinganya.

Bukannya dia punya buku yang kembar?

Bukannya dia sudah membacanya?

Bukannya dia...

Jangan jangan...

Dia sudah tau bahwa ada sesuatu dibalik itu semua.

 _"Aku tak sabar membaca isinya"_ lagi lagi kata kata itu terngiang.

"Jangan jangan..." ucapan Ciel terpotong.

KRIIIING

KRIIIING

Semua murid gedubrukan masuk kelas. Disusul wali kelasnya.

"Anak anak. Saya, Sebastian Michaelis, selaku Guru Sastra dan Wali kelas 1 - 2 mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian, murid murid Kurotatehaya"

PROK

PROK

PROK

Ciel hanya acuh.

"Ngomong ngomong, saat di kelas sebelum ke aula, ada satu murid di kelas ini yang belum memberikan suratnya padaku"

Semua mata tertuju pada Ciel. Sementara Ciel hanya acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi murid itu memberikan kepadaku setelah acara di aula selesai, dengan menyelipkannya ke dalam buku sastra dan memberikannya padaku"

Semua mata memandang kepada Ciel dengan terkejut. Sementara Ciel membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan isyarat " _Sensei_ , jangan cerita, dong!".

"Sayangnya aku sudah mempunyainya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menulis surat untuknya, menyelipkannya ke halaman 64 dan mengatakan kepadanya agar bertukaran buku saja"

Ciel sedikit tersentak. Ia diam diam membuka halaman sesuai perkataan Sebastian yang sepertinya mengisyaratkannya untuk membukanya. Benar. Ada surat di sana.

"Dan aku sekarang tengah memegang surat salah satu muridku yang belum sempat kubaca sebelumnya. Mau dengar?"

Terdengar suara "Iya!" yang ribut.

"Baiklah" ia mulai membuka amplopnya. Seketika ruangan menjadi sunyi.

"Untuk Guru Sastra, Sebastian Michaelis _sensei_. Kau tau _sensei_? Banyak yang bilang kau adalah guru idaman setiap murid. Saat aku baru masuk sekolah ini, aku dengar banyak yang iri dengan kelas 1 - 2. Karena apa? Karena dirimu, Sebastian _sensei_.

Awalnya, kupikir kau guru yang arogan karena banyak disenangi murid. Sampai yang baru sekalipun. Tapi, ternyata kau orang yang baik, ramah, dermawan, penyabar, asiklah pokoknya.

Mungkin beberapa kali aku berpapasan denganmu dan mengobrol sebentar. Tapi itu lebih nyaman daripada mengobrol dengan teman. Aku merasa hangat. Kau sangat baik _sensei_.

Tak terasa, aku sudah mencapmu sebagai guru favoritku. Sebisa mungkin tugas yang kau berikan akan kukerjakan semaksimal mungkin.

Aku harap kau bisa menjadi wali kelasku lagi di kelas 2. Kalau tidak, ya... minimal bisa mengobrol sebentar. Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau berikan, **sensei**. Sekian..." Sebastian membacakan isi surat iti dan menggantung nama pengirimnya.

Semua murid tegang sekaligus penasaran siapa yang mengirim. Sementara Ciel sudah matang di mejanya.

"Ciel Phantomhive"

"APA?!" teriak mereka terkejut lalu menatap tak percaya ke arah Ciel.

"Ciel, maukah kau membaca suratku di depan kelas?" katanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ba... baiklah _sensei_..." katanya berjalan ke depan kelas lesu. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. _"Sial! Imageku rusak!"_ batinnya.

"Untuk murid... kesayanganku?" baca Ciel agak aneh. "Kau selalu bagus dan A plus dalam pelajaranku. Aku bangga padamu. Tapi pelajaran lain jangan dilupakan. Kudengar kau lemah di olahraga, ya? Kalau mau, aku bisa jadi guru privatmu. Alur pembicaraan melenceng. Maaf hanya ini yang bisa kutulis. Sekian. Guru Sastra, Sebastian Michaelis" singgungannya terhadap olahraga semakin sukses membuat wajah remaja berambut biru keabuan itu tambah merah.

"Baiklah. Inilah surat dari teman kita yang terkesan cuek ini. Ternyata dia punya sisi seperti ini juga 'kan"

"Bisa aku duduk" tanyanya berusaha acuh.

"Silahkan"

.

.

.

Kelas yang memalukan (menurut Ciel) akhirnya usai.

"Memalukan. Imageku rusak parah. Pecah grompya grompyang" katanya berjalan lesu ke pintu gerbang.

Apalagi gosip yang mulai meluas. Hah~ merepotkan.

"Ciel"

Suara yang familiar itu masuk ke telinganya. " _Sensei_?"

"Mau kuantar pulang? Bukankah rumah kita sejalur?" tawarnya sambil menaiki motor ninja hitam.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah, tak usah malu malu"

"Tapi... Oy! Oy!" Ciel dipaksa naik.

"Pegang yang erat" kata Sebastian tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Tapi, _sensei_..."

"Lihat itu! Si Bocah Phantomhive!" semua melihat ke arah Ciel.

"Itulah alasannya" gumam Ciel malas.

Parahnya, Aloispun melihatnya.

 _"Tamatlah riwayat imageku"_ batinnya lemas.

"Kita mulai jalan" Sebastian menjalankan motornya tanpa rasa bersalah.

 _"Apa apaan sensei satu ini?!"_ batin Ciel kesal.

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

Huft! Selesai juga yak.

Hari ini saya dijemur T-T*malah curhat.

Ngomong ngomong. Anak yang berplester di tulang hidung. Itu ceritanya anak kagak jelas di episode lupa(?) season 1. Pas pemakamannya Madam Red. Yang waktu itu adek adeknya nanya kenapa tu gereja rame dan berakhir dijawab oleh sang ahlinya, Undertaker.

Dagger disini jadi aneh juga. Semoga yang lainnya gak OOC.

Sekian

Review please*nggak juga gapapa(pasrah).

Pencet ini.

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
